


take my heart [with you]

by WonderTwinC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sometimes forgets that Sara knows her so well. [originally written for the theme 'canon divergence' for flarrow femslash week']</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my heart [with you]

Nyssa finds her standing in the middle of her room when she returns from training in the very center of Nanda Parbat. She looks a little older, a little more tired than Nyssa remembers, but the weary, hesitant smile on her face is as familiar as the blonde hair that never quite lays as straight as she’d like it to.

A thousand words claw at her throat- a litany of questions and answers and ‘I missed yous’, but uncertainty shoves them down until her chest feels as if it could explode. 

Sara breaks the silence first, raising her right hand to wave and then, thinking better of it, stops. “Hey,” she speaks quietly, voice barely louder than a whisper… and so very familiar.

It takes Nyssa a moment to find her own voice against the tightness in her chest. Unexpectedly, it’s Sara standing in front of her, very much alive and with her soul intact. She can see it in her eyes. 

Nyssa swallows and then exhales. “You are…” she trails off, uncertain of exactly what it is she wants to say despite knowing very well what her heart wishes to speak of. 

In the end, it doesn’t matter. She forgets sometimes that Sara knows her so well.

She completes Nyssa’s thought process before she does. “Yeah, Laurel and Oliver did some weird voodoo shit and so now I’m… you know, ” Sara points to her chest with a shrug, “me again, I guess.”

Nyssa hadn’t truly believed Laurel when she’d called and left a handful of messages almost three months ago, but now the proof is right in front of her, just as beautiful and foul mouthed as always. It makes her chest ache because this should not have been possible, but it was and it is and now she doesn’t know what to say beyond a thousand apologies for letting her Beloved stay in the ground for so long.

“Sara, I-”

“I understand, why you didn’t,” she cuts Nyssa off, dropping both hands to her sides. “You don’t have to apologize to me, Nyssa. I understand.”

And she does. Nyssa knows she does. Sara has always possessed such a wonderful understanding of her heart and mind even when she does not. It is a truth that sometimes eats at her because she knows that her understanding of Sara is not so complete.

Nor will it ever be.

Still, there are some things that Sara cannot hide from her. 

“… you are on edge,” Nyssa whispers, forcing herself not to reach out toward Sara. Her fingers tremble with the effort.

After a moment, Sara nods. “I have a chance to redeem myself, I think,” she offers. Her boot scuffs at the floor as she lowers her gaze. “Laurel thinks I should go. I think… I think I should to.”

“Then why are you here?” There is a sharpness to Nyssa’s words that startles the both of them, but Sara knows it for what it is. 

The pent up hurt and anger - the sadness of lost trust and love… the last defense of a broken and tired heart. 

“… I couldn’t leave without telling you…” she swallows past the tightness in her throat that threatens to choke her, fingers rubbing together at her sides. She takes one step forward and then another… and then another. The distance between them that could be measured disappears beneath Sara’s feet as she reaches out, cupping Nyssa’s dirty cheeks with sweaty palms.  

Nyssa inhales slowly - breathing Sara in as their foreheads brush together. 

Sara’s breath is warm against her lips, her voice soft and shaking, “…that I love you… I’m always going to love you, but in this world…”

Nyssa flexes her fingers twice before she reaches up, tangling them in the familiar blonde strands of Sara’s hair. She can barely breath as she whispers what she knows her Beloved wishes to say, but can’t find the words for.  “We are not meant to be,” she finishes softly, painfully.

Sara nods. Her thumbs brush gently against Nyssa’s cheek bones as she closes her eyes, pressing their foreheads together until it hurts. Nyssa’s fingers in her hair tighten as well, holding her close as she hasn’t done in over a year. 

“May we meet again,” Nyssa speaks slowly and carefully. Her fingers curl once more in Sara’s hair before she lets go, letting her hands fall back down to her sides.

Sara opens her eyes then, exhaling a controlled, even breath. “May we meet again,” she answers quietly, breathing in one more time before she steps back, hands falling away from Nyssa’s face. 

Nyssa takes a deep breath, steeling her expression.“Go,” she states. She closes her eyes.

… and then Sara is gone.


End file.
